


【授权翻译】I Once Loved Sin Itself |by：Exaggerated_Specificity

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Choking, Coming Untouched, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon posession, Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Sam On Demon Blood, Season/Series 09, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean走到了黑暗那边，Sam没法阻止他的兄弟。他一开始被Dean囚禁在地堡里，但他沉溺于Dean的血和阴茎。Sam体内的这种需求很快把他转变成了他兄弟心甘情愿的伴侣。Sam希望Dean不要停下来，直到他彻底占有他为止。</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p><p>这是我在看完最新的S9那集“King of the Damned”之后，受到了和dollylux的一次聊天启发得到的灵感。</p><p>标题来自Timber Timbre的一首歌“Mercy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】I Once Loved Sin Itself |by：Exaggerated_Specificity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Once Loved Sin Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584701) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



> 如果喜欢这篇文希望大家能戳原文给作者回个贴，就算只是简单的一句“I love this work so much，Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。

Dean完全走进黑暗后的那几周是Sam记忆里最糟糕的一些部分。这比那个让Dean无数次死于残酷的Trickster之手的无限循环还要糟糕。比看着他的兄弟被地狱猎犬撕成碎片拉进地狱更糟糕。比Sam漫无目的徘徊着迷失了方向，相信着Dean已经死了的那一年更糟糕。甚至比那些那谎言、羞愧和内疚——那让Sam宁愿渴求死亡的甜蜜解脱的，不断堆积在他们身边，仿佛不断增长、摇摇欲坠的痛苦之柱——来得更糟糕。这是不同的。Dean在这儿，在他面前，那么的鲜活。Dean依然是Sam吃的每一口饭、呼吸的每一口气、做过的每一个梦，每时每刻。只是现在，Dean变成了恶魔、敌人。而Sam是他的囚犯。

一开始的时候Sam抵抗过。好吧，无论如何他尽力了。但是尽管Dean的眼神像人造革一样毫无光泽，还恶毒地嘲笑他，Sam还是不能去做他心底知道自己该做的事。他甚至把那个恶魔的屠刀沉沉地握在掌心里，转过它，想象着它陷入肉体和骨骼的感觉，接着鼓起勇气用它刺进身体。但一想到把刀刺入哥哥的胸骨之间，看着他的身体由内而外地灼烧起来，像是熔岩从他的皮肤底下渗透出来，Sam就只能将他们所依靠的武器丢在了地堡的混凝土地板上，然后跪了下来，他被击败了。

问题是Dean仍然是Dean，即使是变成了这种状态。他并没有被附身，他只是被改变了。该隐之印只是让他变得更黑暗，更强势，然后扭曲Dean，将他的灵魂改变成那种纯粹的可憎的毒药——尽管他坚信自己一直以来就是这种人。这让情况变得复杂。尽管在Dean把Sam囚禁在地堡的地牢里之后，尽管这些年来他们之间堆积起了那么多的苦涩和怨恨，Sam也不能——他 _不愿意_ ——杀死Dean，即使他已经努力找出了一个解决办法。

Sam不确定他是否曾有过机会，即使他下定了决心。Dean几乎马上就采取了防范措施，用他最新发现的能力将Sam钉在墙上，在Sam仍然想要抵抗的时候把他铐了起来。那时候Dean对Sam出乎意料的温柔，远远不像Sam以为的那样残忍。Dean毕竟是Alistair最好的学生之一，而且Sam曾经看到过他的哥哥在第一刃的影响之下所说所做的那些让他颤栗的事。但Dean从未把那些技能用在Sam身上，他对此心存感激。

他试图引出Dean的理性，试图靠谈话来从这些锁链中脱身。但Dean并不想谈。滴落在Sam嘴唇上的Dean的第一滴血尝起来特别美味，在他拼命挣扎着反抗那些桎梏的同时，他的兄长划开手腕皮肤压在Sam嘴上。当阴暗的咸味的甘露滑过舌头流进喉咙时，Sam努力不去为那带来的极乐而放荡呻吟，狂乱邪恶的阴云充塞了他的理智。等到Dean的舌头追逐着他深蓝色的血液进入Sam口腔深处，他的牛仔裤里面已经硬得像石头一样了，他挺起臀部，渴望着更多的摩擦——比Dean愿意施舍的更多。

尝了第一口血液之后不用多久，他就不再需要金属手铐了。因为Sam现在被比钢铁强大得多的限制束缚住了。他迷上了Dean的血液，兄弟俩都对Sam的身体如此轻易就能吸收它并且乞求更多而感到惊讶。Dean用他浓烈的鸡尾酒般的天然A型血，以及近乎虔诚地触碰着Sam肌肤的嘴唇，舌头，以及手指来确保他哪儿也不会去。

Sam体内翻腾的力量，在Dean的血液冲刷之下再次绽放，将会成为新的地狱之王的一个有用的工具。但Dean对统治他的恶魔爪牙们的兴趣似乎远远少于弥补他失去的时间。这让Sam在Dean转化后的开始那几周的痛苦看上去很值得。

现在，Dean柔软甜蜜的嘴唇压在他的额前，把他从温暖深沉的睡梦中唤醒。

“太阳晒到屁股了，baby boy。”Dean低声耳语，用他转变为新的形态之后所能鼓起的最大温柔说着。那些字句满溢着强烈的欲望，Sam能感觉到他的兄弟身体的热度和力量随即滑到床上紧挨着他。Sam用手揉了揉脸，往后扒了扒头发，眼皮颤动着睁开，朝着他美丽的哥哥微笑起来。他不确定他能否适应Dean漆黑如深渊一般的新眼睛。Sam伸出手，指尖描摹着Dean刀刻般凸起的颧骨线条，拇指轻轻落在他眼角皮肤的皱纹之上。

“嗯，这是什么意思？”Dean问道，脸转向Sam的手，温柔地亲吻他的掌心，把满是胡茬的脸颊送到Sam松开的手指上。

“想你漂亮的绿眼睛……”Sam说着，因为良好的睡眠而变得太过坦率和柔软。如果Dean想的话，他能让自己看起来很正常，但他似乎更喜欢用墨黑的双眼去凝视，像是提醒着自己堕落到了什么程度。Sam知道这是个敏感话题，但他的嘴巴感觉是如此的松软而湿润，以至于他仍然说了出来，他的兄弟拉近他们之间的空间，让他们的嘴贴合在一起，Sam的视线在这个过程里一直锁定在Dean身上。他的表情难以辨认，但他的嘴唇表明了意图。

这个吻浓烈深沉，Dean的舌头饥渴地舔进Sam因为刚睡醒而发酸的嘴里，一声轻轻的呻吟自他的胸腔里传出。Sam的胳膊松松地圈住Dean的脖子，扭动身体挤压着他，被唤醒的糖浆似的漩涡在他的胃里翻搅成一团。Dean的手透过轻薄紧绷的白色V领T恤的棉布爱抚着Sam的身躯，然后滑进衬衫下面。他用指尖慵懒地描摹着Sam的腹部，指甲边缘擦过肌肤。Sam的鸡皮疙瘩立了起来，乳头变硬了，在几乎半透明的布料下面顶起了两点凸起。

“你想要这个，Sammy？”Dean在他颈侧嗅吸着，将亲吻变成了尖锐却又甜蜜的啃咬，手向下滑进Sam柔软的不会发出摩擦声音的睡裤里。他的阴茎已经半硬了，在Dean抓住他的老二轻轻来回描画的时候拱起了布料。Sam呻吟着，摇着头，睡意和被激起的情欲仍然沉沉地压着他的脖子。

“告诉我你想要什么。”在他火热潮湿的嘴隔着T恤圈住Sam右边乳尖时，Dean急切地要求着。他把它含在唇间来回拨动，用宽大湿润的舌面卷扫着它，布料被唾液浸湿了。他扣紧了Sam的阴茎顶端，拇指指甲用和他舌头的动作一致的节奏来回描画着。有一股愉悦的电流从他过于敏感的乳头传到渐渐变粗的阴茎上。Dean的犬齿无情地嵌进那小小的蓓蕾里，就像他的手圈住龟头，拇指指甲抠进顶端那条渗着液滴的缝隙一样。

“Dean，fuuuuck——啊……”这是Sam一连串的喘息和呻吟里唯一能让人听懂的话语。事实上，Sam的脑海里一个震耳欲聋的砰砰砰声音在单音道播放着，仿佛近在耳边，不停地重复着同一个词，同一个要求： _ **Dean**_ 。语言无关紧要，不管怎样那些都不是Dean想要的。Dean汲取着Sam绝望而不顾一切的急切，汲取着他旺盛的饥渴，就像Sam沉溺于Dean的血液、汗水以及精液一样。

过了一会儿Sam的身体在Dean灵巧的手指和舌头之下扭动着，汗湿得一团糟。两边乳头在湿透紧贴着的棉布下面被吸吮得红肿刺痛，阴茎被拉扯着从裤子的松紧裤带下露出了顶端，像水龙头一样渗漏着液滴，在他的腹部留下一滩滑腻的水渍。Dean的手指顺着它描摹着，牵引着前液在Sam身上划出快感的痕迹，一直延伸过去直到浸满他裸露的肚脐。他撤回了手指然后舔吸进他漂亮的双唇之间。

Dean站起来拉下Sam的睡裤。柔软的布料擦过Sam腿上的毛发，让他的皮肤因为欲望而刺痛。Sam十指紧抓着自己的身体，拉扯着内衣渴望着刺激，与之稍稍缠斗了一会儿，让它从他宽阔的肩上挣脱出来。在他用力把衣服拉过头顶的时候，Dean的唾液在他的脸侧留下了一道潮湿的水痕。

Sam听见Dean也脱了衣服，然后分开他的双腿，拉起膝盖，将他摆成了远不及微妙的邀请姿势。Sam的手抚过骨盆和大腿，他弓起了背，为了邀请Dean回到床上带给他甜蜜的时光，就这样将渴切的后穴展露出来。他的舌尖仿佛已经预先尝到Dean的血液的铜锈味道了。Sam想象着浓稠的猩红色旋流夹杂着精液的画面，唾液涌进了口腔中。

金属框架的写字椅在混凝土地板上刮过的刺耳声音将Sam从他的狂热之梦中拉了出来。

“你得过来这儿拿你所需要的，Sammy。”Dean的声音低沉，沾染着欲望色彩。

Sam用一边手肘撑起自己，低头看向床尾的Dean。他的头发落在前额，形成一道栗色的瀑布，于是他把头发往后拨回去，强迫自己的视线集中。Dean坐着，完全赤裸的坐在没有扶手的高背金属椅子上。他的背挺得笔直，手搁在膝盖上，就好像正坐在金色的王座上。他的黑色玛瑙一般的眼睛凝视着Sam，然后舔过丰润的粉色下唇。他的阴茎在腿间傲然挺立着，硬得像钻石一样，闪亮的前液滴涌出来，在那条缝隙上闪耀着。

Sam不得不咽下他口中涌出的唾液，然后向着他的兄长爬下床。他感觉自己像是一个没有水，没有食物，在沙漠里迷路了一周的人。他的喉咙干渴灼烧着，而唾液腺绝望地分泌着液体，想要尝到Dean的滋味，以及他所提供的一切。Sam像一只丛林猫科动物一样爬下床，然后攀上Dean的膝盖，坐在他的大腿上，手臂环住Dean的脖子，看着他的脸等待着。

“吻我……”当Sam低下头的时候Dean轻声说着。他想要蹂躏那张美丽的嘴，啃咬它直到它刺痛而渗出血来，吮吸着从Dean被撕裂的嘴唇里流出的血液，但他没有。那并不是他们之间在一起的方式。相反的，他慢慢舔过Dean的下唇，品尝着他的兄长的唾液，在舌尖仔细品味着，仿佛那是一种美味似的。Dean分开嘴唇，Sam更深地舔了进去，舌头滑过Dean光滑的乳白色牙齿。这是膜拜，这是祈祷。Sam把自己当成祭品献上去来获取他想要得到的。他渴望肉体，他渴望血液，但这都远远及不上他对被填满的渴望，完全的，彻底的，而为此他必须赎罪。

Sam的手滑过Dean棕色的柔软肌肤。他知道应该准确地碰触哪里，以及如何取悦Dean。他有过大量的实践。他缓慢而深入地亲吻着他，仅仅是因为Dean喜欢这样——很多的舌头，而不是太多的唾液。他们放纵嘴唇在一起滑动的同时碰撞着彼此勃起的顶端。Sam向前挺胯，把他们的龟头包裹在手心里，弯曲手指形成一个圈。他轻轻地推过去，光滑的顶端发情似的摩擦着Dean的，用他的手来增加压力。Dean呻吟着，头向后靠，从那个亲吻里脱身而出。Sam给了他们的阴茎更多的挤压抽动，举起他的手掌舔着涂抹在他手上的那些透明的，咸咸的，滑腻的液体。在他用舌头好不容易舔干净那一团糟的时候，他的眼睑不自觉的滑落下来，紧紧闭上。

“吸我。然后你就可以得到你想要的……”Dean的意思是一旦Sam让他操进Sam的喉咙，他会用刀割开他的手腕，让Sam像一个饥饿的婴儿一样趴在那道伤口上被喂食。Sam想要那个，如此的想要那个，他跪下去，仿佛地板上铺着豪华的波斯地毯而不是裸露的混凝土，但是Dean知道那不是Sam需要的。不完全是。

当Sam把他粗大的湿漉漉的阴茎含进嘴里时，Dean将Sam的头发向后扯回去在手里攥成了一个松松的马尾辫。他把Sam的头发拢在一起抓住发根，摆出一个最完美的姿势，以便他把Sam喉咙操进几英寸深。他用鼻子喘着粗气，紧紧抓住Dean结实的大腿，心甘情愿地为他的阴茎粗壮的宽度打开喉咙。也许稍后Dean会把他扔到床上，然后让他的头靠在床边向后仰起，让他的喉咙更加伸长一些，当他在这个角度上操得比他所能进入的更深的时候，让Sam的鼻子埋在他的阴囊之间。Sam因为想到这场景而不由得含着Dean的阴茎呻吟起来，那振动刺激着他的兄长发出了一声渴望的咆哮。

“没错，张开嘴。该死的为它窒息，宝贝。”Dean来回顶撞着，同时把Sam的头按下去，让Sam因为Dean圆钝粗大的阴茎头部撞进食道后壁而窒息。他的口水不断滴落，而他的眼睛变得湿润，但他忍住了，让Dean操进他的嘴里像是一种荣誉。的确如此。他的需要是那么深沉。Sam愿意用这一次次的侮辱来感受自己生命的完整性，哪怕只有短短一瞬间。他唯一可以重塑自我的方式就是像这样，Dean把自己埋进他能进入的每一个Sam的入口。他会欢喜地乞求这个。

Dean抓着他的头发把他从他的阴茎上拉开的时候，Sam的脑后被猛地拉扯了一下。Sam大口呼吸着空气，就好像他之前两分钟是待在水下一样。Dean把他拉起来，抱着他的头晃动着，让Sam的呼吸恢复正常，然后看着他擦干净脸上的泪水和大量的唾液。Dean的阴茎跳动着，在Sam喉咙里挤入一半后湿漉漉的一团糟。Sam敬畏地低头看着它。

“准备好你自己。”Dean一边下着命令，一边放开了Sam的头发。Sam把三根手指滑进他自己被操得肿胀张开的嘴里，在Dean的注视下尽量润湿它们。Sam转过身，俯身趴在床尾，一只脚踩在地板上而另一只脚抬在床垫上。被唾液润滑过的手指在他早已顺从而饥渴的穴口打着转。这些天里，他从没试过能超过十二个小时没有粗大沉重的东西埋进后穴里，所以他不需要太多准备。尽管如此，润滑还是必须的，Sam转动着他的手指，将唾液涂抹在肛门四周和里面来帮忙放松。他几次把手指放回嘴里，把手指上来自屁股的苦涩又原始的味道吮吸干净，以便在屁股上留下更多的唾液。他能感觉到Dean黑色的眼睛盯着他，仿佛有真实的热量从他兄长深沉饥渴的凝视里散发出来似的。他把自己操开，张开双腿，直到他的小洞变得湿润开放，为Dean湿淋淋的阴茎做好了准备。

Sam站起来转过身，准备再次爬上Dean的膝盖，但Dean反而握住了他的小臂，一边阻止了他一边抬头看着Sam的脸。

“不。面朝那边。”Dean声音低沉而严厉地说着。Sam的眼睛猛地闭上，然后他绷紧下颌，同时转回去面对着床。赎罪，确实是。

他背对着Dean坐回原处，双腿伸展开，紧紧抓住Dean的膝盖来保持平衡，另一只手引导着Dean的阴茎来到他的入口。接下来他只是让地心引力来接手。Sam弓起背，一边重重地往后坐在Dean的阴茎上，一边握紧了自己颤抖的大腿。随着两人同时的喘息，阴茎头部猛然顶进他的入口边缘，Sam让自己顺着剩下的部分滑下去，直到他的屁股碰到Dean的骨盆曲线稳定下来。

“Mmmfuck……这种姿势真他妈的深。太棒了。”Dean呻吟着，发出了近乎极乐的声音。

Sam的肌肉开始疼痛了，当他开始沿着埋进他屁股里的粗大柱身上下滑动时，那疼痛从他紧张的大腿开始蔓延。Sam知道根源在于那种更深的灼烧，他需要Dean的血液。Sam向后仰起头，让那些柔软的发帘刺痒他的肩膀。他向前倾身，双手撑着Dean的膝盖开始慢慢地上下摩擦他的阴茎，深深包裹住他。他能听到自己渐渐拔高的急切的呻吟声，但他知道当他的身体被渴望反复震颤着的时候他不能达到高潮。

他每一分钟都能意识到Dean在他后方的动作，当他听到Dean拉动刮胡刀刀片划过手腕一侧时金属落在皮肤上发出的轻轻的声音。Sam发誓有一会儿他能闻到Dean的血液的味道，辛辣香甜的味道在空气中与性爱的麝香味碰撞。Dean用左臂环住Sam，把他拉回去靠在他的身体上，因此他汗湿的背紧紧压住了Dean的胸膛。他的阴茎滑进了更深处，一直深入到顶到他的内脏，那感觉上像是快要顶得Sam的腹部凸出来。然后Dean把他血淋淋的手腕按在了Sam的嘴唇上。

当他看到红宝石般闪闪动人的血滴几乎像是慢动作一般朝着他的嘴唇而来时，Sam喘息起来。他用双手贪婪地抓住Dean的小臂，嘴唇封住那道几英寸长的渗血的伤口。炽热浓稠的带着咸味的液体在他的体内爆发开来，力量立刻就涌过了Sam的身体。他从未厌倦那种感觉，特别是当他被Dean的阴茎塞满的时候，虽然他对此已经很熟练了。

“真是个好男孩儿。继续骑着我的老二，宝贝。骑在它上面操你自己直到你喝够为止。”Dean贴在Sam汗湿的背上咆哮，同时捏住Sam一边乳头拉扯着。Sam能感觉到Dean粗壮坚硬的阴茎在他体内又热又深地跳动着，和血液在他舌尖跳动的节奏一致。Sam轻轻摇晃屁股，试图保持相同的节奏。他一直压在Dean身上，用他强壮的腿撑着他的身体上下做着活塞运动。Dean的手圈住Sam的屁股，在他沉醉于后穴里绽放开的狂喜和极乐的高热之间反复摇晃的时候帮他保持节奏。Dean的阴茎底侧弧度来回磨蹭着他肿胀的前列腺，每一次插入都好像在Sam体内聚集起了更大的压力。尽管如此，他还是不能高潮。那感觉就像是他的高潮超出了他能掌控的范围，即使他越来越激烈地把自己向下钉在Dean的阴茎上。

不顾一切地摇晃着身体，嘴唇附上Dean已经合拢的伤口，Sam终于找回了他的声音。“Dean，拜托。操，求你了，就一点儿。我需要那个，pleeeease……我射不出来。如果你不填满我我没法儿高潮……”他结结巴巴的话语断断续续地蹦出来，不时被喘息和咕哝声打断。

Dean知道他请求的是什么。他轻轻一笑，满意于Sam话语里的崩溃、绝望和无助。他轻笑的声音淫乱而堕落——跟他眼睛明亮的兄长过去惯常会有的那种轻快的响亮笑声大相径庭。Sam喘息着，他与他的兄长如此贴近可是仍然这么见鬼的空虚疼痛。

“好吧，宝贝……嘘……让我给你一切你需要的。”Dean摆动臀部顶撞了几次，确保他深埋在Sam被操开的湿滑屁股里。他把Sam拉过来靠着他，Sam的头懒洋洋地倚靠在他肩上，长长的头发散落下来拂过Dean的脸。

“我来了，宝贝。”随着一缕稀薄的烟雾从他的双唇间嘶嘶地冒出来，Dean低语着，黑色的烟雾触须蜿蜒着缠上Sam的颈部和脸部，进入他的口中，漆黑的墨色填满他的眼睛。

这感觉就像是世界上再没有别的东西。这是真正完整的灼热感觉，像是升华到了另一个层次成为了一种纯粹的能量。Sam的灵魂，随着Dean的灵魂所构成的焦黑烟雾盘旋着进入Sam的皮囊，摇晃着缠住他而最终变得完整。

“为我高潮吧……”Dean低语着，在他心中，在他身旁，在Sam总是需要他在的地方。

这是一个他不能违背的命令。他的高潮如同一道利刃，破开了深藏在他欲望之中恶意锁住他的渴求的禁锢。Sam身体的每一块肌肉都抽搐着，阴茎一次又一次喷射出精液，阴囊都射空了。Dean也射了出来，他能感觉到，像是一道阴影，在Sam高潮时脑中剧烈的强光周围翻涌。他感觉到灼热的精液汹涌地注入他的腹部深处，自己的阴茎跳动着射得满地都是。他们同时经历着彼此的高潮。Sam向所有天使、恶魔和见鬼的上帝本人发誓，那高潮纠正了世界上的所有错误，即使只有一瞬间。

当他感觉到他的哥哥退出他的身体，他瘫倒在Dean身上。比起Dean巨大的阴茎滑出去时光滑的顶端吸附住他被操开的后穴的感觉，Sam觉得Dean的精液流出更有一种苦涩的甜蜜。Sam气喘吁吁地试着喘口气，几乎因为这种震撼，这种因为再度变得空虚而深植进灵魂的疼痛而失去知觉，尽管Dean的恶魔血的高热还在他的静脉里冲击着。

Sam让Dean把他扶起来转移到床上。他模糊地意识到他甚至不记得他最后一次起床，洗澡，穿上真正的衣服，或是吃一顿像样的饭是什么时候。这没关系，他会在他的余生里一直待在地牢的地板上，保持着为他哥哥的阴茎随时准备好的被操开的样子，如果那是Dean想要的。Sam只是幸福地将头埋进发霉的枕头里，让他的神经末梢因为那来自血液的力量而欢唱。Dean爱抚了他的背部一会儿，直到他的呼吸恢复正常。他下了床，接着拿回一条温暖的湿毛巾把Sam擦干净。

Sam快乐地洗了澡，因为这来自他的恶魔灵魂伴侣的亲密和照料而感到高兴。当Dean用毛巾向下擦过Sam涂满了斑斑点点的精液的汗湿下腹，他转身抬头看着Dean。一抹绿色在Dean扇子一样的长睫毛之下闪烁。Sam的心脏因为他的兄长展露出了他无比思念的绿宝石般的眼珠而疼痛起来。他们眼神交会了一会儿，泪水涌进了Sam眼底，在Dean几乎是庄重地低下视线之前，然后它们闪烁着变回了他偏爱的漆黑黯沉。

“Sammy，我——”Dean开口说话，但Sam抓住了他的手腕，然后捧起Dean的脸。Sam的神智因为他的兄长灵魂里的猩红和墨黑而眩晕着，但他重重地咽了咽口水，然后艰难地久久地看进Dean瞪大的双眼里的深渊。

“我们会搞定这个的，Dean。我们总是能做到的。”他的拇指轻轻抚过Dean的颧骨，然后瘫回床垫里，四肢沉重，快要再次陷进他因为血液而带来的混乱迷糊之中。Dean温柔地吻了他，然后把Sam留在那儿让他休息，当然，只是暂时的。


End file.
